Pembunuhan Karin
by ocha gledek
Summary: karin yang dibenci banyak orang itupun akhirnya mati jugaa saya yg bunuh! hohoho-pemenang jayus award 2008-


Pembunuhan Karin

Pembunuhan Karin

01.00 AM senin tgl 21 april 2008

Kamar kos Karin

Tring, tringg…-telpon-

Karin mengangkatnya

"iya, halo…pagi pagi nyari siapa?" tanyanya dengan lemas

"gw nih apple ocha! Perwakilan penagih hutang dari ichiraku ramen!!"jawab sang penelpon dengan suara bervolume 100 sampe si Karin kaget dan ngglundung

"ah, ma, map, ocha, saya belom punya duwit…"jawab Karin sok baek

"eh, goblok! Diem,loe…loe bo'ong,kan? Lu pasti punya duwit, tapi lu abisin buat narkoba dan keperluan loe sbg psk, gile lu!" bentak sang penelpon

"ehe, iya,ya…lu tau aja kebiasaan gw" jawabnya tanpa rasa malu

"duasaaar rai gedhe!" balas penelpon dengan suara 140, Karin pun menyumbat telinganya dengan pil kb

Note: rai gedhe dalam bahasa jawa, sama dengan muka besar, dan Karin itu artinya TIDAK TAHU MALU gituh

12.00 PM Selasa 22 april,

_Lay, lay lay, lay, lay…panggil Karin si edhan, Karin slalu ngutang panggil karin si miskin, lay lay lay lay lay panggil Karin pe es ka(de es be)_

Ringtone hape Karin bunyikenceng banget sampe satu diskotik kedengeran smua, karinnya bukannya malu, tapi malah cengar cengir bangga , dasar gileee

Karin mengangkat telponnya

"halo, siapa?" tanyanya sok kecentilan

"ini gw, apple ocha perwakilan dari bank nasional hinokuni, mo nagih utang tiga miliyar" jawab penelpon dengan tegas dan suara kenceng

"maap, salah sambung" itu ide Karin, dan ia hendak menutup telponnya, tapi sayang penelpon slalu tahu rencana Karin

"jangan ditutup telponya, klo kamu tutup, hape kamu akan saya makan malam ini juga!!" tereak penelpon dengan nada sadis dan gendheng

"mau apa kamu?"Tanya Karin sok seksi

"goblok!! Gw dah bilang mo nagih utang 3 m?mana duitnya?" Tanya penelpon

"gak ada" jawabnya entheng

05.00 PM Rabu, di konoha trade centre

Ting tong ting tong…(pake alat apa gituh, satu ktc bisa dengerin suara apple ocha)

"Karin Karin!! Kamu punya utang sejumlah sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan triliun, dan kamu belom bayar semuanya!! Cepetan bayar!!"

Satu ktc mampus, ambulans didatangkan kalang kabut smuanya, sibuk ngangkutin orang jantungan dan orang pingsan dengerin suara cempreng ocha yang jueelllek itu

Karin tidak menghiraukannya

Note: klo ocha nyanyi, seribu gedung bisa ANCHURRR LEBUR saking sumbangnya

09.00 PM, Kamis, kos Karin

Kringg, kringgg…

Karin mengangkat telepon

"Karin….elo masi punya utang ama anko senseiii!!" tereak penelpon

"siapa kamu?"Tanya nya sok kecentilan

"gw ini apple ocha!! Mau nagih utang!!" tereak penelpon dengan lantang

"huh" Karin mematikan telponnya

03.00 Jumat di sekolah Karin

_Dialah Karin, bukanlah karin orang tergendheng yang pernah ada, jangan diganggu, jangan diejek, tapi dibunuh biar mampus…(dia milikku)de es be_

Karin ngangkat telepon

"halo…"nada sok seksi nya yg gendheng itu

"halo, ini gw, uciha sasuke, elo Karin,kan?" Tanya penelpon itu menirukan suara sasuke

"I,iya…kenapa sasuke?" Tanya Karin dengan sok cantik, howeekz

"besok ada waktu,ga?" Tanya penelpon itu sambil nyengir

"a,ada…kenapa sasuke?" Tanya Karin sok seksi/…howek

"ke bar,yokss…" jawab penelpon menirukan suara sasuke

-karin hepi banget, sementara ocha sudah nge-rencana'in bakal nge-bunuh Karin hari itu-

08.00 PM Sabtu, di sebuah bar

Karin sedang duduk…

Sasuke muncul dan langsung memeluknya,

Tanpa disadari, itu adalah penagih utang yang menyamar dengan henge no jutsu

Sekejap, ocha menusuk pinggang Karin dengan bamboo runcing punyak'nya pejuang 45

Dueshhh, eh, zlub/Karin dibawa ke rumah sakit konoha masok ICU

Sementara tidak ada saksi yg mengatakan bahwa sasukelah yg menusuk Karin, karena saat yg bersamaan, sasuke sedang rapat dengan naruto.

12.00 PM,Minggu TGL 27 APRIL 2008

Ocha masok ruangan icu dengan menyamar sebagai suster,

12.01 ocha mendekati Karin

12.02 ocha mengeluarkan senjata berbentuk pedang

12.03 ocha mengayunkan pedang

12.04 ocha menusukkan pedang ituh di tubuh Karin

12.05 ocha mencabut alat pernapasan Karin

12.06 ocha menyamar menjadi dokter dan mengatakan pada smuanya bahwa Karin telah menginggal dunia….

TAMAT!! Yeah, akhirnya Karin mati juga, sbenernya, saya mau ngajakin sora dalam pembunuhan Karin kali ini, tapi gag jadii, RIPIU, PLISSSSS


End file.
